


Life Lessons with Rookie

by IAmANonnieMouse



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Eames, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Eames is in the middle of a conversation with a pretty little thing from the opposite end of the bar when his phone rings. He groans, checks the caller ID, then answers. “It had better be the end of the bloody world,” he growls.----Based on this prompt from Tumblr:“It’s not okay for you to run around and threaten to kill everyone.”“Oh, but you never told me that so how should I know?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of work that I need to be doing, which is why this is the second fic I have posted today. Obviously.
> 
> This is total crack, silly and stupid. I don't even know.  
> *shrugs*  
> *backs away*

Eames is in the middle of a conversation with a pretty little thing from the opposite end of the bar when his phone rings. He groans, checks the caller ID, then answers. “It had better be the end of the bloody world,” he growls.

“Damage control,” George says, gasping. “Please, Eames, you gotta come help me with this. It’s the rookie. We’re in the hotel lobby.”

“Fuck,” Eames mutters. “On my way.” He hangs up and plasters on a sheepish grin. “So sorry, love, duty calls.”

As he walks out of the bar, he makes a mental note to murder this rookie for cockblocking him.

He gets to the hotel in under ten minutes, and he can hear the chaos before he even walks   
through the doors.

The rookie is the center of attention—just the way he likes it, Eames is sure—waving his damn gun in the air and shouting at the top of his lungs.

George approaches Eames as he enters, but Eames ignores him, wading into the mess. He grabs the rookie by the back of his collar, scruffing him like he would a naughty cat.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Eames growls at him. He turns to face the hotel staff, security, and whoever-the-hell-else is in the lobby. “I am very sorry, sirs and ma’ams, we’re on leave and the private’s had one too many.” He shakes the rookie again, just because. “I’ll deal with him.”

It takes a little more sweet-talking, but Eames manages to diffuse the situation. Eventually. 

Eames marches the kid up to his hotel room, still holding his collar.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Eames demands, shoving him across the room.

The rookie stumbles, catches himself. “Fuck off,” he snarls. “And besides, they deserved it. They were being obnoxious assholes.”

Eames sighs. “Listen, kid,” he says.

“Arthur,” the rookie snarls. “My name is Arthur, can you get that straight?”

Eames rubs his face. “Listen, _Arthur,_ it’s not okay for you to go around and threaten to kill everyone who pisses you off.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Arthur drawls, rolling his eyes. “But you never told me that, so how should I know? I’m just a small, inexperienced rookie.”

“Just—” Eames puts out a hand. “Just, get through this job without threatening anyone else, okay? After, you can do whatever the hell you want.”

Arthur snorts. “Yeah, whatever you say, mom.”

“I’m glad we have an understanding,” Eames says, and leaves.

George is waiting for him in the hallway.

“Remind me,” Eames says, “never to work with fucking rookies ever again.”

George laughs. “Amen, brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr!](http://iamanonniemouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
